Takami-musubi (Solarverse)
Takami-musubi — also known as Takamimusubi no Kami — is an ancient primordial deity of immense might, and is the High Creator of Shinto mythology. She is one of the Kotoamatsukami, the collective name for the first Gods which came into existence at the time of the creation of the Universe, and predates the entire Shinto faction, excluding the other Kotoamatsukami and Amatsu-Mikaboshi. History She, alongside Amenominakanushi (the Central Master) and Kamimusubi (the Divine Creator), was born at the very moment when Amatsu-Mikaboshi's true form was fragmented and replaced by Takamagahara. She and the other two were the first deities to rule over the realm, before passing that right to the Kamiyonanayo. For what reasons, it is still not known, but it seems like they had completely intrusted their pantheon's authority over to them. For this reason, it is stated that they hid themselves away, never to be seen again. Appearance As she and her fellow deities came into being alone and later hid themselves away, there is no hint or description of Takami-musubi's true appearance. Izanami described her true visage as a force that is overwhelming enough to not only be fatal to mortals, but visually detrimental to even the Kamiyonanayo. Before hiding herself away along with her fellow Kami, Takami-musubi took the form of a young woman with long, white hair and purple eyes. She is dressed in a white attire, with a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She also wears powder-blue roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She is often shown with a disarming and childish smile that hides an ominous personality. Currently, she has the appearance of a tall and slender woman with a well-endowed figure, and retains the color of her hair. Her purple eyes are sharper and somewhat demonic, having dark irises and slit pupils. She often wears a stern expression, suggesting a much more composed and matured personality. Despite this, when in a content mood, she expresses this by revealing a faint smile. Lastly, she wears a black choker that replaces the powder-blue roses around her neck. Personality Takami-musubi.jpg Takami2.jpg IMG 1924.jpg Grandma Takami-musubi.jpg Grandmother_Taka.jpg Takami-musubi The Creator.jpg Ominous High Creator.jpg Takamusubi.jpg tumblr_oxovveUtmi1ww8pu0o1_500.gif|Takami's aura Ominous Creator.gif Takamusubi-_Alternate_Outfit.jpg Annoyed_Takamusubi.jpg Because she and the rest of the Kotoamatsukami hid themselves away after they achieved awareness, very little is known of Takami-musubi's personality. However, from what Izanami-no-Mikoto has claimed, Takami-musubi is a being who is completely detached from the rest of the Universe, as she (along with Kami-musubi), has not manifested in over millennia since the progression of Shinto mythology. Despite the events that occurred within the Shinto faction, i.e., the birth of Issei Hyoudou, the death of Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto, Izanami-no-Mikoto being freed from Yomi, and the reemergence of Amenominakanushi, Takami-musubi's continuing absence implies that much like Kami-musubi, she cares very little for the major events that have transpired in the supernatural world. According to Izanami, Takami-musubi harbored no attachment or semblance of emotions towards her fellow Kami. Voice Interpretations Meredith McCoy (the voice of Android 18). Stephanie Young (the voice of Towa). Laura Bailey (the voice of Lust). Christine Auten (the voice of Esdeath). Wendee Lee (the voice of Haruhi Suzumiya and Yoruichi Shihoin; younger and mature form). Trivia *While Takami-musubi in the Shinto lore is often depicted as male, this version of the deity is female, due to the lore also stating that the Kotoamatsukami came into being alone, and are genderless. *In Shinto Mythology, she and Kami-Musubi, are sometimes depicted as the male and female manifestations of Amenominakanushi, which isn't the case here. *Takamimusubi's appearance is based on Inner Moka, from Rosario Vampire, while her younger form is based on The Intention of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon female character Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Canon Species Category:Solarverse